


I Remember When We Swapped Names

by mixtapesandsunsets



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Historian!Olivia, Jacquelyn and Kit were friends in college, Olivia and Kit met in grad school and still live in the same city, Olivia speaks French and it is HOT, Professor!Kit, Singer!Jacquelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapesandsunsets/pseuds/mixtapesandsunsets
Summary: “I think you’ll like Jacquelyn,” Kit said, as if she could read Olivia’s thoughts. “She’s easy to warm up to.”Kit drags Olivia to a bar to see her friend from college perform. It goes much better than Olivia expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Cocoon' by Catfish and the Bottlemen.
> 
> If you haven't already, please watch 'I LIKE GIRLS' by Samantha Sidley on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37ShCNptLG0  
> \- it's important.
> 
> This fic uses various headcanons of my own as well as from Tumblr, so if you are responsible for any of those ICONIC posts, thank you so much because I essentially owe you my life.

Kit and Olivia sat at a small table near the stage. They were perched carefully on two of those tall bar stools that always made Olivia nervous because she felt like she was going to fall off. Olivia took a sip of her mojito and sighed. Olivia had spent the day negotiating for an original manuscript that was supposedly from ancient Greece, which would be a highly valuable addition to the historical library that she was the head curator and researcher of. Kit had spent a good part of her day teaching her Gender and Sexuality in Literature class, which seemed to have gone far more smoothly than Olivia’s endless hours on the phone. Olivia was exhausted, and she couldn’t believe Kit had convinced her to come out that night.

 

But apparently Kit’s friend from college was performing that night, and Kit really wanted Olivia to meet her. Unfortunately, Olivia loved Kit enough to entertain her even though she honestly hated meeting friends of friends. It was always so uncomfortable: the two friends probably shared so many fond memories that Olivia wasn’t part of, and she knew she would inevitably just be standing off to the side as they caught up. She took another drink, figuring if she was going to put her friendly face on she may as well be a little buzzed for it.

 

“I think you’ll like Jacquelyn,” Kit said, as if she could read Olivia’s thoughts. “She’s easy to warm up to.”

 

Olivia nodded, trying to look more interested than she felt. Luckily, she was saved any further conversation by a man coming up and announcing the singer.  _ Jacquelyn Scieszka,  _ she thought absentmindedly as she asked the waitress that passed by for another mojito,  _ what a pretty name _ .

 

When Jacquelyn took the stage, Olivia’s straw missed her mouth and stabbed her directly in the cheek. She rubbed at it, preoccupied, her mouth slightly parted as she stared at the woman.  _ Forget the pretty name - the woman that carries it is angelic!  _ She was wearing a black pantsuit with heels, lips painted red and blonde hair softly curled.

 

Olivia took a deep breath, and then a deep drink of her mojito, finishing it up. The girl introduced her band and began singing. She started out with Tracy Chapman’s “Fast Car”, and Olivia almost choked on her own tongue when she heard her voice. It was beautiful. She basically felt like she blacked out until halfway through the song. She didn’t even register the waitress dropping off her mojito. She came to as she heard Kit start to laugh. 

 

Olivia turned away from the stage to look over at her, blinking hard. “What?” 

 

“Oh my god, Liv, you are like drooling right now.”

 

“What? I am not. I’m just enjoying the show.”

 

“Oh, I can tell.” Kit said, giggling.

 

“Katherine Elizabeth Snicket, you know I didn’t mean it that way!” 

 

Kit laughed harder. “Maybe you didn’t intend it that way, darling, but you can’t honestly tell me it’s not true. You think Jacquelyn is hot.” The other audience members began clapping, so Kit and Olivia did as well, still focused on their conversation. 

 

Olivia blushed and glared at her, annoyed that the friends had always valued honesty enough to prevent her from lying. “Fine. Maybe. It doesn’t matter anyways, I’m sure she doesn’t like girls.” 

 

Before Kit could answer, Olivia turned back to the stage as she heard Jacquelyn begin to speak. “Thank you all so much! Up next is one of my original songs called ‘I Like Girls’!”

 

Kit was laughing so hard she was nearly crying now. Olivia smacked her arm. “You are making such a scene! Will you please relax? I don’t want her to look over here.”

 

It was just Olivia’s luck, of course, that just as Jacquelyn’s band began playing the intro to her next song she noticed Kit’s laughter and grinned, waving enthusiastically. Kit waved back, wiping at her tears. Jacquelyn caught Olivia’s eye and smiled, tipping her head toward her in greeting. Olivia smiled back, and was thankful that Kit just smirked at her instead of calling her out for her “dopey smile” that she so often liked to joke about.

 

The song began, and Olivia was mesmerized. Her vocals were rich and strong, dancing over the sax and trombone in the background beautifully. She commanded the stage, each movement and gesture designed to keep attention. And don’t get Olivia started on the lyrics. Each time she said “I like girls”, Olivia felt like she was going to pass out.

 

She had no idea why she was reacting like this. Jacquelyn was beautiful, sure, but there are many beautiful girls in the world. None had ever tilted Olivia’s world on its axis like Jacquelyn seemed to. She shook her head as if to dispel that feeling and picked up her mojito, downing about half of it in one go.

 

When she looked up, Kit was regarding her rather seriously, eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay?”

 

“Um, I think so, why?”

 

“You just drank half a mojito in 10 seconds. I can probably count the times I’ve seen you do anything like that on less than two hands.”

 

“Kit, ‘less than two hands’ is a weird way to say that. You can just say ‘on two hands’.” 

 

Kit rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Good gods, Olivia, I’m so sorry for speaking in a way you disagree with. More importantly, why are you drinking your liquor so fast?”

 

“I don’t know, I think I’m nervous. Your friend is hot. Like, really hot. I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Oh yeah? What?”

 

“You’re really gay.”

 

“Well fuck, Kit, I already knew that! That is not helpful information.”

 

Kit laughed and set a hand on Olivia’s arm. “Sorry Livvy. Drink your mojito, but we’re doing a round of water next. You and I both know that your alcohol tolerance isn’t great.”

 

“Yes mother.”

 

Kit shook her head, and they both turned back to the stage and watched as Jacquelyn finished her song. They clapped enthusiastically, and Jacquelyn began her final song. She chose Bowie’s “Heroes”, and Kit and Olivia stood up and cheered and whistled when it was over. Normally they were a bit more reserved, but Kit was working through her second glass of wine and Olivia had nearly finished her second mojito, so they were quite relaxed. Jacquelyn made eye contact with Kit and held up a finger. Kit nodded, and she and Olivia sat back down. Jacquelyn got down from the stage and began shaking hands with the members of the audience that were interested in meeting her. While they waited, Kit ordered another round for her and Olivia (apparently completely forgetting that they were supposed to take a break) and a moscow mule for Jacquelyn. Thankfully, when the waitress brought the drinks she also brought three waters.

 

Olivia and Kit talked about their day as they waited for Jacquelyn to escape her admirers, Kit laughing so hard she choked on her drink when Olivia went into a slightly slurred reenactment of her interactions with the current owner of the manuscript earlier that day. She had spoken to the man almost exclusively in French. When Kit asked her why, she responded “he clearly thought I couldn’t. He meant it to be intimidating, but there was no way in hell some crusty, straight white man was going to hang up that phone thinking I was anything other than his equal, if not his superior.”

 

“I like that sentiment,” a voice said behind Olivia. She turned around a bit too quickly, nearly toppling off her stool. She knew she disliked them for a reason. Jacquelyn reached out a hand to steady her. “Woah, you alright?”

 

Olivia pushed her glasses up her nose, trying to look at least a bit dignified. “Oh, I’m okay. Just bad at stools.”

 

Jacquelyn laughed. “Those stools are the worst. I’m Jacquelyn, by the way.”

 

Olivia reached out to shake her hand. “Olivia. It’s nice to meet you, I’ve only heard good things from Kit.”

 

Jacquelyn smiled and went around the table to hug Kit. “Hey, doll, how are you?” I’m so happy to see you!”

 

Kit smiled and hugged her tightly. “I’m great, and I missed you too! Why don’t you sit with us? I accidentally already ordered you a Mule, so…”

 

Jacquelyn shook her head, laughing, but pulled over a stool and sat between Olivia and Kit. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to accidentally drink it then. So Kit, tell me about what you’ve been up to, and Olivia just tell me about yourself in general.”

 

Thankfully, it was hardly awkward at all, and Jacquelyn and Kit made a point to not leave Olivia out of anything. The three of them sat there for another hour or so, just catching up (or in Jacquelyn and Olivia’s case, getting to know each other) and sipping at their drinks. When Kit finished her final glass of wine, she sighed. 

 

“Well, ladies, I think I need to be going. I have class early tomorrow, and I don’t want to go in exhausted. University students will tear you to shreds in less than 20 seconds if you show weakness.”

 

“Kit, that’s terrifying.” Jacquelyn responded.

 

Kit laughed loudly. “It is. Are you guys staying?”

 

Jacquelyn and Olivia looked at each other. Jacquelyn shrugged. “I’m game for another round if you are.”

 

Olivia nodded. They all hugged and said their farewells, and Kit left to take an Uber home (but of course, not without giving Olivia a series of knowing looks and gestures that Olivia studiously ignored). Jacquelyn returned the extra stool she had stolen from a neighboring table and sat down in Kit’s seat. She rested her chin in her hand.

 

“So,” Jacquelyn drawled, “you’re a mojito girl, huh?”

 

Olivia smiled at her, mirroring her position. “I suppose. Really, I’m just a ‘anything that doesn’t taste like alcohol’ girl.”

 

“I agree with that. If I’m not already at least buzzed, I will gag the instant hard liquor touches my throat.”

 

“Oh my gods, I know. When we were in grad school, I threw up when I tried to take a shot of tequila without the salt and lime. Kit still talks about it.”

 

“Dude, Kit is the worst with stuff like that! She still calls me “arms” sometimes because once I cut the sleeves off my shirts because my best friend was away.”

 

“I… wait. Why did you cut your sleeves off just because your friend was away?”

 

“Okay so I can be really impulsive, but it was worse when I was younger. Larry was like, all of my impulse control at the time. He went on a 3 day trip for his major, and he was busy so he wasn’t answering my texts about how cool it would be if I made all my t-shirts sleeveless. Naturally, I took that as agreement and when he Skyped me later that night I showed him all of my cool new muscle shirts. He literally spit out the tea he had been drinking.”

 

Olivia laughed. “I love that. What a good friend.”

 

Smiling, Jacquelyn took a sip of her drink. “He is.”

 

Just then, Olivia’s phone rang. She dug it out of her bag. “It’s the crusty straight white guy from work! Oh shit, do I sound drunk? This must be important.”

 

Jacquelyn’s eyebrows shot up. “Shit! Um, I don’t know, I’ve never really heard you sober. But come on, let’s take the call outside where it’s quieter.”

 

Olivia nodded and grabbed her jacket, running outside as Jacquelyn told the waitress that they would be right back. She swiped to accept the call, taking a deep breath and trying to sound normal.

 

“Olivia Caliban, head curator. How can I help you?”

 

“Hello Ms. Caliban, I would like to talk about my manuscript.”

 

“Yes, go on.” Olivia looked over at Jacquelyn, who had come out to stand with her, rolling her eyes and mouthing ‘asshole’. Jacquelyn covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

 

The man and Olivia discussed the terms of the trade, Olivia getting increasingly angry about the way he was treating the issue. As the man raised his voice, he switched over to speaking French, and Olivia followed without too much effort, her slight inebriation allowing her speak more freely (read: angrily) than normal. Unnoticed by Olivia, Jacquelyn was watching her wide-eyed as she passionately argued with the man in French. 

 

Olivia did look over as Jacquelyn shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She had taken her suit jacket off inside and must have forgotten to grab it. As she spat something at the man regarding the manuscript, she took her jean jacket off and set it on Jacquelyn’s shoulders, flashing her an apologetic smile. Jacquelyn smiled brightly in response, slipping her arms into the sleeves. Olivia admired the way it looked on Jacquelyn, and ignoring the man on the other end of the phone’s rants for a moment, she covered the microphone with her palm. “That looks good on you.” she said with a smirk.

 

Jacquelyn blushed and hid her smile in the collar of the jacket. Olivia bit her lip and reluctantly turned her attention away from the woman next to her and back to the phone call. 

 

They talked for a few more minutes, gradually calming down as they seemed to reach an agreement.

 

Finally, Olivia thanked him and ended the call. Groaning loudly. “Fuck! I am so happy that’s over.”

 

“Did it go well?”

 

“Very. After a rather heated argument he agreed to sell, and I’ll be flying there next month to complete the transaction. Thank you for waiting, I’m so sorry that took so long.”

 

“It’s no problem at all. It was cool to hear you speak French, I didn’t know you could do that. Now come on,” Jacquelyn said, reaching out her hand to Olivia, which she took without hesitation, “I want mozzarella sticks.” Olivia laughed and squeezed her hand as she led her back inside.

 

They ended up staying there, talking and laughing until last call hit. By that time, they were both stone cold sober but there was still no lull in conversation as they paid their bills. Olivia offered to drive Jacquelyn to her hotel, which she accepted. The drive was only about 5 minutes, so sadly it went very quickly. When Olivia parked, she looked over at Jacquelyn and smiled.

 

“How long will you be in town?”

 

“I leave tomorrow.”

 

“Damn. I was going to ask you to dinner. In that case, can I give you my phone number?”

 

Jacquelyn smiled broadly. “Sure!” She grabbed her phone and unlocked it, pulling up a new contact and handing it to Olivia.

 

Olivia typed in her number and name, handing it back to Jacquelyn. “Well Jacquelyn, it was nice to meet you. I hope to hear from you soon.”

 

“It was nice to meet you too, Olivia. Don’t worry, you definitely will.” She opened up her car door and stepped out. Leaning down to where she could see Olivia, she flashed her a last smile. “Drive safe,” she said, and Olivia nodded as Jacquelyn closed the door. She turned and headed into her hotel. Olivia took a deep breath, wiped the sweat from her palms onto her skirt, and drove away.

 

\-----

 

Olivia’s phone vibrated on her nightstand about an hour later.

 

555-555-5555: Did you make it home okay?

 

Olivia grinned, squinting at the bright light, and quickly typed her response.

 

Olivia: Yes ma’am, safe and sound. 

 

She saved the number in her phone, locking it once again. No more than a minute later, it vibrated.

 

Jacquelyn: I’m glad. Goodnight, Olivia. xx 

 

Olivia: Goodnight, Jacquelyn. 

 

Olivia smiled as she curled back up under her blankets. She would have to thank Kit for dragging her out tonight. She would be insufferable about it, but for once, Olivia didn't mind. Meeting Jacquelyn was worth it.


	2. Straight Into Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on continuing this, but it turns out that sometimes it's easier to work on an established story than start a new one. 
> 
> Title is from "Cocoon" again.

Kit Kat: Sooooo you and Jacquelyn, huh?

Olivia rolled her eyes. She had known this was coming, but she was exasperated nonetheless.

Olive: What about us?

Kit Kat: You stayed at the bar last night

Did you make out?

Did you take her home?

Olive: Kit, oh my gods. We didn't make out. Yes, I took her home as in I dropped her off at her hotel, that's it. She did get my number though. 

Kit Kat: You traded numbers?! That's so good! She texted me this morning and thanked me for introducing you two, so I'm glad to hear from you, queen of pessimism, that it actually went well

Olive: You're so rude I'm not even that pessimistic

…But it did go well. Thanks, Kitty. I'm glad I went out last night. 

Want to get coffee on your lunch break and I can give you the play-by-play I'm sure you want so badly?

Kit Kat: You know it. See you at our place. 

\----

Olivia made her way to the little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop that she and Kit frequented. It was near enough to both the university and the library that it was an easy place for them to get to, but far enough out of the way that they managed to avoid the hustle and bustle of the campus coffee shops. 

Olivia pushed open the door, smiling at the barista who had looked up at her when the bell rang. The girl must have been around 18 or 19, and had dark brown hair tied back with a ribbon.

“Hello Ms. Caliban!” The girl said happily. “Your usual?”

“Please, Violet, Olivia is fine. And my usual would be wonderful, thank you.”

Violet smiled. “Sorry Ms. - Olivia. It’s a habit. I’ll have your drink right up.”

“Thank you, doll. You can go ahead and get Kit’s usual too, if you’d like.”

Violet nodded and set about her work. Olivia went and sat back in a booth, scrolling through her phone absentmindedly. Just then, a message popped up. 

Jacquelyn: Hi! I hope your day is going well so far. Are you busy right now? I have a couple of hours before I am supposed to leave the city, and would love to come see where you work. If you’d be okay with that, of course.

Olivia grinned, adjusting her glasses, and immediately began to type a response.

Olivia: I would love that! I’m at a cafe waiting for Kit to show up for our usual lunch break coffee session, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you popped in. It would be a nice surprise. Then I can take you to the library and give you a tour.

Jacquelyn’s response came not even 30 seconds later. 

Jacquelyn: A private tour, huh? I like the sound of that…

Olivia blushed. She did not have enough game to handle someone who was so smooth. Or did she not even mean to flirt? Gods, Olivia had no idea. She was spared further misery when Jacquelyn texted again. 

Jacquelyn: If you send me the name of the cafe, I can head over.

Olivia: It’s The Wide Window Coffee Shop. See you soon!

Jacquelyn: Oh it’s super close to my hotel. Be there in 10. 

Olivia’s attention was pulled away when Kit came barreling in. 

“Hello, Kit. Olivia already ordered, I’ll bring your drinks over now.” Violet said to her.

“Hello, Violet. No worries, I can grab them now. You just get on with your bad self.”

Violet laughed uncertainly but handed the woman the two drinks anyway. “Okay. I- I’ve never heard anyone say that before.”

Kit cringed. “Ugh I know, I’m sorry. Most of the young people I work with are not nearly as refined as you are. It seems I may be picking up some of their… interesting vocabulary.”

Violet smiled, shaking her head fondly. She turned and made her way back to the counter to clean up.   
Kit moved over to sit across from Olivia. 

Olivia snorted. “Gods, Kit, you sounded like a frat boy back there.”

Kit put her face in her hands and groaned. “I know. I feel awful that the poor kid had to hear that.” She straightened up suddenly and shook her head as if to clear it. “Anyways, tell me about your girlfriend.”

“Kit. We literally just met.”

“Your gal pal?”

“Stop! We’re not… ‘gal pals’.” Olivia said, putting air quotes around the final words. “We’re just friends.”

“But she’s a friend who you think is incredibly gorgeous and maybe, probably, definitely want to make out with?”

“Maybe, but more importantly she’s a friend who is coming to get coffee with us and will probably be here in the next five minutes.”

“What?! When did this happen?”

“Five minutes ago.”

“Okay… well don’t you have to go back to work in like 45 minutes?”

“Meh, I mean technically. But I am quite literally in charge, so who can tell me that I can’t give a friend a tour of the library?”

Kit was staring at her. “Okay, so you like her, huh?”

“Well yeah, I feel like we established that already. She’s my friend now.”

“No, Livvy, I mean you have never used your power to bring someone on a tour. You like her like her.”

“Um, are you 16?” 

“Maybe, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re going to kiss Jacquelyn today.”

“I am not going to kiss Jacquelyn today. She’s leaving in a few hours, it would be dumb to try to start something.”  
“Olivia, you know she only lives like two hours away, right?”

“I.. I didn’t know that, no.”

“So two hours isn’t really that far.”

“I guess.”

“So you’re going to kiss her today.”

“I don’t know, Kit! Maybe! Can we just talk about something else so I can calm down before she gets here?” Just as Olivia said this, she heard the bell on the door ring and almost gave herself whiplash turning to look. Jacquelyn walked in to the cafe, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt. She waved at the pair at the booth happily before speaking to Violet and ordering a drink. She walked over afterward and Kit immediately stood up to hug her. 

“Well, well, well,” Kit said with a smirk. “Look who is here and queer.” 

Jacquelyn rolled her eyes and hugged Kit back. “Hey, weirdo.” She bumped into Kit with her hip, making her sit back down. “Hi, Olivia. It’s wonderful to see you again.” 

Olivia smiled at her. “You as well.”

The three quickly got to chatting, talking first about the class Kit had just taught, then about anything and everything, only interrupted by Violet bringing Jacquelyn her drink. Jacquelyn thanked her and she stepped away again. Time passed quickly, and before they knew it Kit was hopping up again. 

“Shit, sorry ladies! I have a meeting that I almost forgot about. I’ll see you guys soon, okay?” They exchanged goodbyes and hugs, and Olivia and Jacquelyn decided to get going too.

As they walked out of the shop, Olivia offered Jaquelyn her arm, which she readily accepted. “We’re only a five minute walk from where I work.” Olivia said as she led the other woman down the sidewalk. 

“Awesome!” Jacquelyn replied. There was a short pause; then, “How was your morning?”

Olivia smiled at her and gave her the rundown of her morning. Nothing exciting, mostly just administrative stuff. “How about yours?”

Jacquelyn smiled shyly. “It was good, but it’s better now.”

Olivia blushed. “So is mine.”   
They walked in comfortable silence for a moment before Olivia stopped Jacquelyn in front of a large building with beautiful stone columns and sculpted pediments in the likeness of Greek gods and goddesses. “Wow, Olivia, it’s beautiful!”

Olivia grinned cheekily. “Care to see the inside, pretty lady?”

Jacquelyn squeezed Olivia’s arm playfully. “I would love to.” 

Olivia let her arm slip out of Jacquelyn’s and instead took her hand and led her up the stairs to the huge double doors. 

“This is the lobby. If you look on the ceiling, we have a fresco of Aphrodite rising from the sea.”

Jacquelyn gazed at it, transfixed. “Is this facility focused entirely on Greek antiquities?”

“Not exactly. Although Greek relics do comprise a good amount of our collection. To be frank, Greek relics are both easier to obtain and better understood by the public.”

“That makes complete sense. At any rate, it’s perfect for me, because I’ve always loved Greek history. I actually minored in Greek Language and Literature in undergrad.”

“Shut up! Jacquelyn Scieszka, where have you been all my life?” Olivia answered in awe.

“Just on your peripheral, apparently. Kit talks about you often, for good reason it turns out.”

“Kit has always talked about you too. I’m glad we finally met.”

“As am I.”

“Well, if you enjoy Greek history, let me take you to my favorite collection.” 

Jacquelyn nodded, allowing Olivia to lead her into the depths of the library.

\-----  
About an hour later, Olivia concluded her tour. “Finally, this is my office. It’s where I do the bulk of my arguing with old white men.”

Jacquelyn snorted unabashedly. “So this is where the magic happens, huh?” She smirked at Olivia slyly. 

Olivia turned to her, blushing. She steeled her nerves, and returned the smirk. “Oh yes,” she said breathlessly. She rested one hand on Jacquelyn’s cheek. “Would you like me to show you?”

Jacquelyn sighed, relieved that she hadn’t read this whole situation wrong. “I would like that very much, Olivia.”

They both leaned in and their lips met in an uncertain, yet sweet, kiss. Jacquelyn moved her arms to wrap around the taller woman’s waist, holding her gently. Olivia moved her other hand up to Jacquelyn’s face, cupping it from both sides. They continued kissing softly for a moment, before Jacquelyn reluctantly broke away, resting her forehead against Olivia’s.

“I wish we could do that all day, but I have to leave soon.” Jacquelyn said sadly.

“That’s alright. Maybe… maybe we can do it again another time? Kit told me you only live a few hours away, and forgive me if I’m making assumptions but I would be more than willing to make that trip for you.” Olivia replied, smiling uncertainly.

Jacquelyn grinned broadly. “That sounds wonderful. We can even meet in the middle sometimes.”

Olivia returned her grin, leaning in to kiss her once more. “Wonderful. Well, gorgeous, can I walk you out?” she extended her arm for Jacquelyn to take once again, which she readily accepted.

“Please.” 

Together they walked through the library, stopping on the front steps. “Drive safe, Jacquelyn. Call when you get home?” 

Jacquelyn nodded, kissing Olivia chastely one last time. “Of course. Have a good day.”

“You too, Jacquelyn.” Jacquelyn smiled in response and turned, heading down the steps. When she reached the bottom, she waved at Olivia one last time, which Olivia returned. Sighing, Olivia walked back into the library, ignoring the knowing look that the receptionist was giving her. She returned to her office, sitting down in her desk chair with a thud. She shook her head, trying to clear it. After all, she did have work to do. 

Just as she was logging into her computer, her phone chimed. She huffed out a sigh, assuming it was just an email. She nearly dropped her phone when she saw that the message was from Jacquelyn. She unlocked her phone, tapping on the notification excitedly. It was a photo of Jacquelyn pouting, clearly sitting in her car. The caption beneath the photo said “miss you already”. Olivia smiled, saving the photo, and snapped one in return. 

She sent it off with the caption “we can video chat tonight, I want to see your gorgeous face”. She sighed softly this time, putting her phone on silent, determined to get at least some work done.   
\---  
That night, when Kit called her and she was already Skyping with Jacquelyn, there was no way to lie. Kit always could see right through her, and this… whatever this was that she and Jacquelyn were starting, wasn’t something that Olivia wanted to hide regardless. Kit’s screams of excitement made Olivia roll her eyes, but Jacquelyn’s muffled laughter on her computer screen made it more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, if you want to be friends and/or view the mess that is my blog, I'm on tumblr at universalinvariant!


End file.
